Descended From Gods
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: A whole new take on the PJO series. The Gods have weakened since Rome, and have started to fade. An old enemy takes advantage, and grows stronger with the death of each Olympian. Now, it's up to the Olympian's last 13 children to take on this threat on their own. Can they do it? Will they Succeed?


**A new story, and for announcements, scroll down to the author's note at the end.  
Well, enjoy! And please read the summary before you read the story.**

**SUMMARY:**

A new take on Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. The Olympians never moved with the West, but have greatly weakened in power over the years, just as a new and powerful enemy arises. Now, it's up to their children to fulfill their legacy. Alternate Universe, and there are OC's just to let you know.

Annabeth: 16  
Percy: 16  
Bianca: 15  
Nico: 13

"Where is he?"

"As I have already told you Miss Chase, Luke Castellan went home this morning." Principal Thorn said passively. I looked into his eyes, and they told me nothing but the fact that he was lying. I didn't know how, but for some reason, one look into his steely cold gaze gave me the idea that he was hiding something from me. And for some weirder reason, I wanted to find out what.

"But he couldn't just be gone!" I protested, trying to pry at least some information from him. "I mean, who else would be my partner for the school dance? On top of that, he's supposed to be my partner for the History project!"

He only smirked in response, which irritated me. "Lucky for you, Miss Chase, that there's a new student coming tomorrow. And according to a few girls who saw him, he's a total, what do you call it? Chick magnet? Maybe you could get him to go out with you. That is, if he stands the sight of you. If you were smart Miss Chase…" he let it hang.

My anger elevated several notches at his tone. I don't care if he outright says I'm ugly, I really don't give a damn about my looks, despite what people say. But did he just actually imply that I was stupid?

"I-" I started to say, but he cut my off by raising his hand.

"Go home."

"Argh!" I stomped my foot in frustration, and tromped out of his office.

As soon as I walked out the door, I felt someone grab my shoulder from behind. I quickly turned around, my fist high in the air, ready to sock whoever's face it was. To my surprise, it was only Bianca di Angelo, one of the few true friends I had.

"Whoa girl! No need to get angry at me. I know Mr. Thorn may be a…a…" she thought for a moment.

"A bastard? A good for nothing son of a bitch who has made it his personal mission to make me experience hell on earth?" I supplied.

"Shh! He might hear you." She said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "And I do _not _want to get sent to the Principal's office again even though I'm innocent!" She added, leaning closer to whisper in my ear.

I rolled my eyes incredulously. Bianca was always a goody-goody girl, and what she hated most was getting in trouble. Figures she would be my best friend.

As if on cue, somebody put a hand around her shoulder. "Don't worry sis. If Thorn ever hears us, I'll tell him I said it all. Mom and dad wouldn't mind. I couldn't possibly get into more trouble than I already have." Nico said.

Bianca gave her the evil eye. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing." He said coolly, but the way he smiled told '_nothing good'._

Just then, we heard a frantic shriek from outside. "What the hell happened to my Prius?"

We rushed over to the window, where Paul Blofis, our English teacher, was kneeling beside his Prius, the answers to our assignment scratched onto the side, probably with a rock.

Bianca turned to look at her brother angrily. "Nico!"

"He said to make our answers as memorable as possible!" Nico said, raising his arms in defense. "And I doubt that he'll ever forget that!"

Bianca slapped him in the arm. "Yeah? Well, guess what? Now he'll never forget to make both of our lives a living hell! You for doing it, and me for not stopping you!"

"At least I got all the answers correct." He defended himself poorly.

"I doubt he'll give you an A for that, even though you really did get everything correct." I laughed.

I watched them in amusement as Bianca scolded Nico again for doing something incredibly stupid, and Nico not listening to anything his sister says. I couldn't really blame him, he was the typical rebellious 13-year old boy, and he never really did care about anything in his life, maybe except Mythomagic, his favorite card game.

"-don't you ever do that again! You hear me!" Bianca said.

"Don't care!" Nico said in a singsong voice. The moment his sister opened her mouth to speak, he turned around and sprinted off, but not before yelling, "Well, I really do want to catch up with you sis, but I really got to go!"

As soon as Nico turned the corner, I spared a second to check on Bianca. Her hands were clenched at her side, her lips were pursed, and her eyes were permanently trained where Nico was standing moments ago.

I shook her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. "Hey, don't worry. He'll grow out of it, eventually."

"Yeah? When?" Bianca said. Without another word, she stormed off into the hallway and headed straight for the door.

"Bianca, wait up!" I called in after her.

I looked for her outside, but never found her there. Plus, since school was just over, the sea of kids hid her if chose to hide, so it would probably take me hours just to find her. Deciding that she probably went home, I started walking to my house too.

On the way home, I saw a guy driving a Maserati Spyder pass by. He had jet black hair, tan skin, and well-toned body. I couldn't see his eyes because of the shades he was wearing, but I thought I saw a speck of green in there.

From the direction he was headed, I could tell that he was probably going to the school. I continued to walk, but the guy just wouldn't get out of my mind. He was just so gorgeous, and his body perfect, like a Greek God.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Annabeth'_ I scolded myself in my mind. I didn't know what had happened to me, thinking like that of someone I don't even know. Shaking my head vigorously in an attempt to clear my thoughts, I continued walking home.

And that's when things started going wrong.

The moment I turned a corner, a guy suddenly grabbed my hand, and pulled me into an alley. Before I could scream, her covered my mouth with a big hand, and whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you. Just come with me quietly." He took his hand off my mouth.

I didn't know what to do, but decided that following might be my best choice. This guy probably had some knife or gun hidden away somewhere, and I do not want to be filleted and/or shot in the head, not right now. I tried to control the panic that was starting to build up, but the thoughts just kept coming. What if this guy tried to kill me? Or worse, rape me, _then _kill me?

As the guy led me somewhere, I took the time to notice his features., That way, if, and that's a big if, I get out of here, I can have something to say to the police. He had salt-and pepper hair, upturned eyebrows, and eyes that sparkled like he had something planned in mind. He was wearing a plain white shirt, worn jeans, and converse. His body was athletic, and in his hand was…

"Oh my god, is that a caduceus?"

I saw the guy smirk in response. "The one and only. Though I'm surprise to know that you actually know what it's called. And please say, "Oh my gods", since that is more appropriate for…your kind."

"I think I read it somewhere." I said truthfully. Then, something about what he said came to me. "Wait, what do you mean, "Our kind?""

The guy shook his head, smiling and looking at me playfully. "You're her daughter, alright. Always curious, always searching for knowledge."

"The daughter of who?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Your mother," was his only response. As if I didn't know that. But my eyes widened as I realized something else.

I then took a sharp breath as I realized those two words. Did this guy actually know my mother, who was dead for more than 16 years? "Who?" I asked further.

"I'll explain it when we get there." He said, walking ahead.

This time, he didn't need to drag me since I came willingly. If this guy had any information whatsoever about my mother, I wanted to know.

"Who is my mother?" I asked.

The guy shook his head. "I regret to say this, but the better question is, "Who _was_ your mother?""

"She's dead, I know. I had 16 years to get over it. Now I want to know everything. Who was my mother?" I said, a little more forcefully this time.

"I'll explain it when we get there." He answered through gritted teeth.

"I want to know now!" I said, stopping in my tracks. I didn't care if I sounded like a brat, but I wanted to know _everything_.

"Didn't you have 16 years to find that out?" the guy asked, still walking. I wondered if he even knew about me stopping when he added, "If I were you, I'd keep walking."

I didn't budge. "I wasn't ready back then." I said. "But now I am."

The guy stopped abruptly, and turned around. "Well, can you handle this then? You mother just died a few weeks ago. Did you know that?"

I was too stunned to speak. Half of me now thought that this guy was probably just some gang member trying to sell me off as a prostitute of something, but then half me wanted to believe him. For some unknown reason, I never really believed my mother was dead, despite what my dad said. And the answer could be standing right in front of me.

"No? Well, I thought so. Now come with me, and I swear on the Styx that all of it will be explained once we're safe. But for now-" he was stopped by a large explosion that threw both of us high in the air. I put my hands in front of me and braced for impact, but I never felt myself touch the ground.

I looked up, and immediately wished I hadn't.

"Be careful, _honey_. I don't want to drop you."

**DONE! AND NOW, I'M OFF TO SLEEP. Seriously though, writing this was fun, although tiring, and I will try to update every other day (unless we have an exam the next day). Also, I'm here to announce that the replacement chapters for "Misconceptions and Misunderstandings" have just been finished, and I will probably update them by the start of October, since I only have time for one story right now. So, if you guys hadn't guessed yet, I'll focus on this one, you know, try to improve my writing, SO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISICMS ARE WELCOME!**


End file.
